IGD Space
IGD space is a region within the Tela'tekathra Empire that possess formerly UGI worlds now ruled by varying governers who were once Taiidan privates who surrendered rather than be obliterated by the Tela'tekathra. History When numerous Taiidan privates surrendered to the Tela'tekathra compared to their officers and other veterans who stood their ground and faces off the enemy despite they were completely annihilated. These privates ended up with a reward for surrendering that they didn't expect. The Tela'tekathra allow worlds to continue self govern, and not have to change their culture nor their religion. Because the UGI worlds were now without governing since the government areas had been destroyed, the Taiidan's who had surrendered were given possession over the the former UGI worlds. Unable to bear the shame of surrendering these Taiidan's willing took governorship under the condition that they could be genetically modified to no longer be Taiidans. There wish was granted with many of these Taiidan's being altered to however they wished to be. Once put in charge of their rightful planets they were allowed a galaxy to take species from and make into soldiers who would act has planetary and solar space defense. They were allowed to wage war against other planets that were among the former UGI worlds but were forbidden to go in to actual battle with a foreign major power without a Tela'tekathra escort fleet. Eventually over the course of the 300,000 years that IGD individually stood within the 22 million year long empire of the Tela'tekathra, they developed a new breed of Taiidan's and cultures varying greatly from the original Taiidan people and culture. Culture The IGD (Imperial Galactic Defense) is a culture with the Taiidan leader at the top of the planet governing system and rules as he fits. Some are tyranny's while others, the Taiidan is just figurehead, with a lot of influence. But most often they are the most powerful person on their planet. Society though doesn't change as much except to the Taiidan's personal taste. The only major common sharing is all these Former Taiidan's get their soldiers from a Galaxy that's majority species is reptile based. See military. Military While significantly not capable of attacking the UGI the Uranians, or even rebelling against the Tela'tekathra, they are able to hold their own against fellow IGD worlds. Conquest is so common that cloning was reintroduced when not enough repto-humanolds could be shipped from the Rath Region, to the training yards and then to the front. Generally four major species from that region are used among the strongest of the IGD worlds, however minor world use lesser known species still taken from the the worlds of the Rath region rather than clone them. The Ora-rath: The Ora-rath are orange skinned sail backed reptile humanoids from the Rath Sector and are commonly seen on Urcasoes, a world formerly used for the manufacture of Derexium during its time in the UGI. Now it is ruled by Uraco Dreas, whose shame in surrendering has turned into a graphic lust to be the controller of all the IGD. They are loyal and Zealous willing to die at a moments notice for there leader and defend the Planet and conquest with a blood lust to the point of cannibalizing each other to survive to complete the mission. The Xeno-rath The Xeno-rath are white skinned horned headed reptile humanoids whose notoriety as the being more ruthless than the most brutal the UGI ever had serve the Zur'athos on his IGD world Zepherures. Unlike the Oro-rath, they do not die at a moments notice, rather they reap violence and fear like a bunch of psychopaths. They are bred to be loyal and to obey without question, but are fully free to explore for themselves their own individual personalities and lifestyles. Xeno-rath's were infamous for the their civilian child devouring habits, something they used to terrorize the civilian population into submission, especially when they were glanced at to often by excited children and/or their parents. Much to the horror of the civilian population. The Urek-rath The Urek-rath are blue skinned red horned reptile humanoids. Unlike the Xeno-rath and the Ora-rath, they are known for being the protectors of the people, with obeying their leader Ani'us who controls the planet Shin'oruk as a figurehead (with influence in the democracy) , they are loyal to the people and only to the people. Survival of the people is the greatest concern and will give their lives to save the people. They are the most lax on the people who touch their armor and when kids do they will often remove a piece and show them it. They are used primarily for planet defense and are the only major power that does not actively attack other worlds in conquest. They are the only soldiers who keep families on the planet with their females and actively mix with the population off duty and are rarely feared by the people, criminal police forces are made up of other humanoids, but the Urek-rath will help if the crime happens in their vicinity. The Vorak-rath The Vorak-rath are feared in their own right, not as a military force but as a band of smugglers and mercenaries developed and trained by the criminal warlord mastermind Penthalius Forrum. Ruling his world Cranius through underworld means the Vorak-rath are both body guards and active smugglers, raiders, and mercenaries to make up half of the overall organized crime in IGD space. Like those outside of the law they don't take biological compatible women and use them like slaves. This goes for the men in a sense who are used as a force labor system, in this way while Penthalius Forrum is the boss of bosses, other Vorak-rath leaders are in a sense lower level bosses of their individual operations. They deal in all forms of organized crime and are active in their usage of others for their own means. Category:Tela'tekathra